


Shield of Light

by DestinyMariaWinchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Demons, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, M/M, Plans, Protection, Revenge, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMariaWinchester/pseuds/DestinyMariaWinchester
Summary: Heaven is in disarray after it's greatest warrior seemingly disappears without a trace after the attack of a beast, and Hell is no better as the demons try to find their place without their authority. After years of living in discord, the dark beast makes a reappearance, and this time, it isn't alone, but it has a trio of young demons at her side. Kaori and her brothers, Mihangel and Gavril, are tasked by the archangels in finding and killing the dark beast, but what happens when the beast produces an heir?





	

A tiny smile painted my face as I gripped Mihangel's hand and tugged him along.

"C'mon, c'mon, brother! We're supposed to meet Gavril before Raphiel is commanded to set the sun." I squealed. Mihangel smiled and lightly tugged at my hand. Mihangel chuckled as his eyes, white as his wings, sparking like the finest diamonds that adorned the creator's throne.

"We'll get there soon enough,  _dulcis sororis_ , just be patient." He replied as he ruffled my hair. Mihangel stumbled suddenly, but easily caught his footing once more. "What is the use of feet if I cannot see where I am going." I gently squeezed his hand; a smile that he would never see gracing my features. I walked a bit slower as to keep pace with him.

"It would be nice to fly everywhere that we go, faster." I mused. Fingers, rough from working with a celestial sword stroked the amethyst feathers of my wings.

"Faster, yet that would mean that you're beautiful wings would get tired easier." He chuckled. I laughed and gripped his hand as I took to the air. With a single flap of his wings, my brother shot the two of us into the air. My eyes lit up as I gazed down at the expanse that was Heaven, with its towers and mansions of ivory and marble lined with gold that gleamed in the Creator's light.

"I still cannot believe that this was all the work of  OUR great king." I sighed. My elder brother grinned as he pulled me close and flew straight down in a pristine dive. We landed immaculately. 

"For one without sight, you fly well." Rang a voice that was a clear as church bells.

"You're three minutes late, Mihangel, Kaori, I expected more from you two." Gavril teased as he walked up, Gabriel youngest of the great ones tailing him with a wicked grin painted across his faith. 

"My favorite fledglings were out for a fly again, and they missed their training didn't they?" Gabriel laughed. I grinned and ran into his arms that were open for a hug. The scent of leather and ocean air wafted over me and surrounded me as his shining wings enveloped me.

"Could you perhaps persuade Michael to forgive us once more." Mihangel inquired. Gavril squinted lightly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to lose my trust." Chuckled the booming voice of Michael as he came up behind my eldest brother. Mihangel whirled around, eyes wide.

"S-sir, I didn't notice that you were- w-we didn't mean to miss- I umm..." Mihangel trailed off. Michael smiled, his grin dazzling.

"There is no need to worry about the training for today; I was out myself." He started, "Thought that it would be nice to get a little bit of air on Earth." Mihangel cast me a skeptical look.

"Well, some of the older fledglings claim to have seen you locking lips with a mysterious crimson-winged being." Gavril practically sang. Our elder brother glared playfully and lightly struck his shoulder."

"Now now, Gav, no need to be spreading any rumors."  I laughed. Gavril smirked my way.

"Excuse my  _stultus_ of a little brother, sir, it's impossible to keep him in check after he has most likely raided a store on earth of its supply of caffeinated beverages." Mihangel stated, stifling a laugh with his hand. A laugh smooth as silk emitted from the pale lips of a fallen angel who stood behind Michael. I was about to scream, but the fallen one that I knew offered a warm smile (admittedly, it was probably for Michael seeing as how he encircled the older angel with his arms). In moments, Michael's collected and composed visage crumbled as he melted into Lucifer's touch.

"This one had to deal with Gabriel when he was a fledgeling, I am sure he can handle your brother." He purred. Michael laughed, his eyes shining like two perfect peridots. I smiled brightly at the display of affection between the two powerful beings. Mihangel looked confused slightly, so I used some of my powers to let him see through my eyes. Gavril and I looked at each other and smirked. 

"Ship it!" We shrieked in unison. 

"Ruin the moment why don't you!" Michael exclaimed as he playfully glared at us. All of a sudden, a dark mist began drifting through Heaven, and Michael and Lucifer's smiles fell. I froze, a feeling of winter air gliding over my skin causing me to shiver lightly ;Mihangel stiffened as he looked around. Even Gavril was silent as the mist began to wind its course. Lucifer paled at the sight of the mist.

"Michael, Gabriel, you need to gather the fledgelings and get them somewhere safe before anyone else senses this..." Lucifer murmured. A shiver ran up my spine at how serious and cold he sounded, the stern tone seeming so uncharacteristic of the silky voice. Gabriel opened his mouth, but Michael stopped him, he himself as pale as a sheet. Now I was terrified. In a moment, the two great ones and one fallen angel took flight and shot off in different directions. Gavril took to the air after his mentor, and Mihangel and I followed. From the air, I could see the streaks of white and gold that the great ones left in their wake, but there was no sign of Lucifer's crimson trail. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed that Heaven was clouded over by a shadow. All of a sudden, a blast of fiery light shone bright as a beacon throughout the area. Lucifer. The shadows gave a hideous roar as they began to devour the crimson light. All around Heaven, the glow of all manor of angel began to flicker. I recognized the fear. A blast of white pierced the shadows, but even the combined power of Michael and Lucifer was not enough to dispel the looming shadows.

"You and Mihangel get out of here; I'm going to help them." Gavril started. Mihangel growled and tightly gripped his arm.

"If you are going then so am I. I was named for the greatest warrior in existence, and I think that it is time that I start living up to that." He said sternly. I was about to protest as well, but I knew that as eldest, Mihangel had the authority to make that call. Mihangel and Gavril both dove towards where the battle was going on, and instead of flying towards a safe haven, I teleported to the spot. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a bloody sight.  The golden street was streaked with crimson from where the shadow-beast had thrown Lucifer to the ground. The once handsome fallen archangel was panting where he stood, his crimson feathers disheveled, ebony waves soaked with sweat and sticking to his bloodstained pale face. Lucifer ran at the beast again, hand glowing with power. The beast morphed into the form of the silhouette of a young man, and skillfully ducked, whirled, and swirled in order to dodge every single one of the skilled fallen angel's moves. Crimson wings arched high in a sign of utter defiance as Lucifer parried at the beast with his celestial sword. The beast smirked and grabbed the blade. A look of fear overshadowed Lucifer's pale features as the beast easily tugged the sword causing him to fall forward into it despite even how he was created as one with strength rivaled only by his beloved Michael. I suppressed the urge to scream and run to his aid. The shadow being willed it's tendrils to sneak their black tar-like arms around the fallen archangel's wings. Lucifer struggled. The beast smirked a startlingly white smirk as it began tearing at the delicate appendages. As the wings were torn from the fallen angel's body, he gave a heart wrenching scream of pure excruciating agony. As soon as the scream echoed through Heaven, two streaks of pure white bolted to the spot, and Mihangel and Michael landed beside me. As soon as it saw Michael, the beast flung Lucifer against one of the marble walls, and he slumped to the ground in a shaking bloody mess, his wings barely attached to his back.

"Lucifer!" Michael yelled as he ran to his lover's side. My eldest brother knew better than to stand against the shadow beast alone, and instead joined his mentor at the fallen angel's side. The shadow being smiled mockingly as it watched the sorrowful display.

"I-I didn't think it would actually be here that I d-" Lucifer started. He coughed and the wall beside him was stained with crimson as dark as his ruined wings. Mihangel and Michael were both busied with attempting to heal Lucifer, and none of them noticed that the shadow beast had picked up the fallen angel's own celestial sword and was advancing on the archangel. I bit my lip to hold in a scream, and without my prompt, my hands began to glow a deep royal purple in anticipation to attack.

"Lucifer, don't you dare die on me, don't you even dare." Michael choked out. Lucifer smiled, his ruby eyes still bright as he leaned up and kissed his beloved a final time. A burst of crimson light illuminated the area, and all except Michael were blasted back by Lucifer's final display of power before he went completely limp. I felt a sharp pain as my head struck against the metallic surface of the road. Mihangel was lying nearby unconscious, and the beast was gone, but I noticed that Lucifer's blade was wedged into Michael's left wing and gleaming crimson was staining the pristine feathers. Weakly, I got up and tentatively walked over to the archangel whose shoulders were shaking with sobs as he mourned his lover. With a gentle hand, I removed the blade. Michael tensed a moment as the blade was lifted, and I ran a glowing hand over the spot as it began to scar over.

"I am sorry..." I whispered. I knew that words could never heal the gaping wound that came with losing a loved one. In an attempt to be comforting, I knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug. Tears gathered in my eyes as I saw Lucifer's body. He had died smiling.

"M-must trust the creator's plan..." He mumbled. I held him close as the words of a song that my mother used to sing to me began to leave my lips.

 " _Though you fly on wings of sorrow_

_Though trials come your way_

_There is an end to every struggle_

_Just as the night turns to day_

_Though there are losses in the darkness_

_Light's treasure shines true_

_Don't be afraid to call to one who_

_Will see it all through_

**_Just trust in him_ **

**_No matter what comes_ **

**_Though the dark closes in now_ **

**_Just wait on love_ **

**_There is pain in the offering_ **

**_And death may awake_ **

**_But don't worry now_ **

**_It'll be healed some day."_ **

"Where was that plan when that beast took Lucifer from me?" Michael mumbled. I sighed.

"I don't know, but you should know more than anyone that the creator does not abandon his children; he never has and he never will. Some day you will get Lucifer back if it be his will." I started, shuddering slightly at how much I sounded like my mother.

"Perhaps... but for now... you and your brothers should rest I have to take care of the- the- t-the body." He murmured. Before I could protest, he placed a hand on my chest and I fell into a deep sleep. Though my body was unconscious, my mind was awake and aware. Someday I will be strong enough to defeat that beast. Someday I will avenge this day. Finally, after those few moments, I let myself drift into a dreamless sleep. I knew that the shadow beast would be back. I knew that we had to be always watching for it, always ready, but for now, it was a time for mourning, not plotting, for now, but as soon as day breaks, it will begin.

   



End file.
